In Plain Sight: A Peek into Face
by LAGC
Summary: This is a quick little story set some time after In Plane Sight. Amy, Murdock, and Face are hanging out just killing time. We are to assume they are waiting for Hannibal and B. A. Amy accidentally discovers an artifact that reveals a lot about Faceman's motivations and wishes.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own nor did I create any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: This piece does reveal plot points of the Season 2 episode 14

In Plane Sight

**In Plain Sight: a Peek into Face**

**By: LAGC**

"Hey Face, do you have a deck of cards or something we can use to kill the time?" Murdock called out from his place on the couch. From the kitchen Face answered, "There is a deck on my nightstand. Want to play Gin?" "I was thinking Go Fish, you cheat at Gin," came Murdock's teasing reply. Since Amy was already up and pacing she said she would grab the cards. Face called out to deal him in because he'd be right there.

She went into the room and grabbed the cards. On her way out she automatically scanned the room. Since this apartment was once again the spoils of a scam none of the decor truly reflected Face. The only place that actually held Face's own stuff was the dresser. On top of it, among the Ralph Lauren accessories, was one incongruous item. A cheap little tin.

She had to investigate it. When she approached she saw that it was a blue with white polka dots cookie tin. She immediately recognized it as the one Mrs. Hicks had given him after the Team had exonerated her son down in Venezuela. Not only had he kept it all this time but he'd given it a place of importance. Amy had to smile.

Mrs. Hicks was a sweet older woman. The picture of a Midwestern mom. Clearly her son was her entire world and purpose for being. When the team was conducting their pre mission interview she had fussed over them. She had insisted that they eat some of her homemade chicken soup. While prepping it she had dropped and shattered a bowl. Face had hurried into the kitchen to check on her. As he helped her clean up they conversed. During this conversation Face revealed that he was an orphan. She was appalled that no one had sent him cookies while he was overseas.

Neither one had noticed Amy frozen in the doorway. Face was unaware that she had followed him into the kitchen. Amy hadn't gone in because she recognized the warm intimacy of their talk and she didn't want to interrupt the spell. She almost gasped when Face revealed he was an orphan. He hardly talked about his childhood with the team, nearly never with clients. Mrs. Hicks held his face tenderly and said that it was sinful that a sweetheart like him and no one to send him cookies. Face had a difficult time maintaining his independent tough guy composure. Amy hastily scooted back to her seat. Face never knew she had overheard.

When the job was completed, Mrs. Hicks had given Face that tin filled with homemade chocolate chip cookies. The other guys had raised quizzical eyebrows but never said anything.

Amy could easily recall the wistful surprised look Face gave Mrs. Hicks as he accepted the tin. It was almost as if she was giving him a Congressional Medal of Honor.

Now here it was a couple of years later and the tin was on his dresser. She smiled. Faceman had such a loving sentimental heart. Not that he'd ever admit it. He put up a great act of being this materialistic playboy but she knew differently. All he really wanted was to be loved. There in a deep deep lonely part of him- that little wandering orphan had never really grown up. Clearly Mrs. Hicks had fed that little boy.

As she stared transfixed on the tin she heard a awkward quiet cough from the doorway. She jumped and realized she was actually touching the tin. She looked to the door, a bit embarrassed at having been caught. Face was standing there. His blue eyes cautiously scanning her. "Um, did you find the cards?" he asked. "Oh um yep. Got 'em right here," she wiggled them in front of her. Then she smiled. "You kept the tin." Face looked a bit bashful and admitted the obvious. "Yep. It just seemed wrong not to."

Amy gave Face a sheepish smile,"Face, I have a confession to make." His blue eyes darkened with nervous curiosity. "I followed you to the kitchen that day in the Hicks' house. Mr. Hicks was grilling Hannibal and I was worried I was going to get snide and blow the job so I went to see what had happened. I heard your conversation and I heard you tell her about being an orphan. I know how tightly you usually guard that information so I knew that Mrs. Hicks had clearly connected with you." Face was leaning against the doorframe processing what she was saying. So Amy explained, "I didn't want you to know that I'd heard you so I scooted back into the den".

Face then got an enlightened expression in his eyes,"So, is that why you were the only one who didn't grill me when I said we'd do the job C. O. D.?" She answered yes. Face shrugged and added, "Well what can I say. I had to help her get her son back ASAP. "

Murdock interrupted them by whining from the living room. "Come on you two. Whatcha doing printing up a deck by hand. I'm bored." Then he warned,in an impression of the Incredible Hulk, "You won't like me when I'm bored." They both giggled at the Captain's antics. " Ok, ok, we're coming," they called back. Amy walked passed Face when he chivalrously stepped back to allow her out first. As she did, she winked at him and said, "You're a lot sweeter than you admit, even to yourself."

Face went over to the dresser and tapped the tin. He thought to himself that if his mother was like Mrs. Hicks he wouldn't have been an orphan. Then he opened it up. Inside was one cookie carefully wrapped in plastic wrap and a baggie. There was also a picture of the team. He had taken it at the cabin they had rented last January to celebrate Christmas - team style. B. A.'s mom and Amy were also in the picture. On the back of the photo he had written my family. He thought to himself not too shabby for an orphaned con-man.

He shut the tin and hurried out to join Amy and Murdock in an intense round of Go Fish.


End file.
